Luz de día
by Haley Polaris
Summary: Contra todo pronóstico Ron y Hermione no terminaron juntos. Malos entendidos, inmadurez, pero un amor que a pesar del tiempo continuaba en ellos... solo un encuentro, el recuerdo de sus besos, caricias y volverían a sentir lo que se provocaban mutuamente.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_**_: Ron, Hermione y los demás personajes de la saga Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de J.K Rowling._

_Se los dije, mi inspiración está loca y se me ocurren idean a cada momento, obviamente terminaré todas las historias que estoy escribiendo._

_Este es un fic relativamente corto y 100% Ronmione. Espero les guste._

_La historia se desarrolla casi siete años después de la batalla final._

**- I -**

Hermione corría hacia su carro con una cartera sobre la cabeza seguida por sus padres, habían dejado el restaurante minutos antes como forma de despedir a la castaña hasta una nueva instancia. Era el último día que estaría en el Mundo Muggle, era el tiempo de calidad que les había prometido a sus padres después de unos meses de ausencia. No podían culparla, su empleo en el Ministerio tomaba todo su tiempo y en parte lo agradecía, así no tenía tiempo de pensar en... otras cosas.

La castaña se sacudió el cabello dentro del auto, como odiaba la lluvia, y más en verano; la deprimía, aunque no sabía realmente desde cuándo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de sus padres tomó su pequeño bolso y se despidió de ellos.

- Querida, espero que la próxima vez no tardes tanto en venir a visitarnos – le reprendió su padre – Te extrañábamos.

- Sí, Papá, prometo venir más seguido.

- Y que vengas con _alguien_ no estaría mal.

- ¡Mamá! - le reprendió Hermione. Ahora recordaba porque no visitaba a sus padres tan a menudo. Su madre siempre le recalcaba que seguía soltera.

- Lo siento, lo siento. Solo bromeaba, te queremos hija, cuídate mucho.

- También los quiero mucho – respondió la joven y luego de abrazarlos desapareció con la esperanza de ver algo de sol en el Mundo Mágico.

Pero ahí también llovía.

- Odio la lluvia – se quejó la joven con molestia y continúo corriendo hacia una tienda de comida. Se maldijo internamente por ir vestida con un delgado vestido corto bajo su abrigo.

Hermione iba con tal rapidez que no se dio cuenta que una persona venía en dirección opuesta hasta que chocó contra ella.

- Oh, lo siento.

- No se preocupe – respondió el hombre.

- ¿Neville? - Hermione reconoció la voz del aludido.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, bien ¿Y tú?

- Bien, voy donde Ginny. ¿No vas?

- N-no... ¿A qué? - Hermione había pasado unos días desconectada de todo el Mundo Mágico y eso incluía no hablar con nadie.

Neville no respondió, al parecer se dio cuenta que había metido la mata.

- ¿Qué hay Neville? - preguntó la castaña con curiosidad.

- Ron – dijo con rapidez, y al ver el rostro de incomodidad de Hermione se aventuró a seguir hablando, si había metido la pata, que sea hasta el fondo - Ron está de visita.

- Ah. Bueno, la verdad no creo. Acabo de llegar de casa de mis padres y estoy agotada.

- Claro. ¿Vas a comprar algo? Dije que llevaría un vino y como vez aún no compro nada.

Hermione asintió y ambos entraron a la tienda de víveres.

La castaña se mordió el labio incómoda, la última vez que había visto a Ron fue en el matrimonio de Harry y Ginny, y de eso habían pasado cuatro años.

Después de eso la joven se las había ingeniado de forma sorprendente para no toparse con él en reuniones escolares, de amigos o hace meses atrás cuando había nacido el pequeño James. Bueno, también ayudaba el hecho de que Ron pasara en viajes por los campeonatos de quidditch.

Y ahora estaba en la ciudad, **ambos estaban respirando el mismo aire.**

- Hermione por favor no sea melodramática – se reprendió la joven en voz alta.

- ¿Dijiste algo? -preguntó Neville confundido.

- Eh, no, no, nada – la castaña sonrió incómoda– ¿Preparado para ser el nuevo maestro de Hogwarts?

- Eso espero, me siento ansioso más que nada, no sabes cómo anhelo que llegue pronto el inicio de clases.

- Lo harás muy bien Neville.

- Gracias Hermione – el joven respondió una sincera sonrisa.

- Harry te dije que debíamos comprar más pollo, Ron come como si no hubiese mañana – la voz de Ginny dejó a Hermione en una pieza, y un frío comenzó a subir por sus piernas.

**Si Ginny y Harry estaban ahí lo más probable es que Ron también lo estuviera.**

- Hermione – dijo Harry al verla frente a él.

- Harry, Ginny ¿Cómo va todo? – Preguntó la joven con un abrazo fortuito - ¿Y el pequeño James?

- Está en la casa – respondió Harry.

- Con Ron – se apresuró a agregar Ginny. Hermione sabía que su rostro la había delatado, el alivio no tardó en llegar... al menos podía atrasar el encuentro una vez más.

- ¿Cuándo volviste? Pensé que estarías más tiempo con tus padres.

- Hace menos de media hora – respondió la joven con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Ron vino por el fin de semana, haremos una cena en casa... ¿Quieres ir?

- Ah, eh... - Hermione comenzó a negar incómoda – la verdad estoy algo cansada, mis padres estaban como niños pequeños y no pude descansar ni un solo día.

- Oh, bueno. Pero mañana no podrás escaparte ¿Verdad Harry? Haremos una fiesta, están todos invitados – Ginny intentaba hacer la situación más amena sin mucho éxito.

- Haré lo posible – **_no, no iré_**_ - _Bueno, creo que se hace tarde, debo irme - Hermione esbozo un enorme bostezo que nadie se creyó.

- Hermione, por favor. Necesitamos darles una noticia importante – dijo la pelirroja mirando a Harry de reojo.

- Ginny ¿No me digas que estás embarazada?

- Dios, no. ¿Qué crees que soy? Es otra cosa, y _necesito _que estés ahí. Ambos lo necesitamos – Agregó mirando a su marido, quien buscaba el vino correcto para la cena junto a Neville.

- Ginny...

- Hermione, por favor... de verdad es importante.

- Bien – se rindió la castaña – Estaré ahí.

- ¡Bien! Te prometo que será ameno.

- Lo dudo, pero gracias por tus intenciones. Ya, debo irme – y antes de que Neville le recordara que no había comprado nada, desapareció.

La castaña tomó un vaso y bebió algo de Wisky de Fuego. Luego de sentirse mal por unos minutos, se sintió tonta.

**_Seguramente él debe estar ligando todos los días. Ni siquiera debe recordarme._**

**_Seguramente ahora está comiendo como si no hubiese mañana, alardeando sobre quidditch y de la perfecta vida que lleva._**

**_Y yo estoy aquí, desparramada en mi sofá preferido, con el maquillaje corrido, un vaso con restos de alcohol y el corazón destrozado. Y el corazón –aún– destrozado._**

- Ya basta, han pasado casi siete años... tienes que superarlo – se dijo la joven sin mucho convencimiento.

**_¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitaría para superarlo? ¿Seguiría escapando de él cada vez que visitara a sus amigos? ¿Qué estúpida excusa que nadie creería inventaría mañana?_**

- Ya basta, han pasado siete años... ya es un tema superado – dijo está vez con más convencimiento.

La joven se levantó con una rapidez increíble, se duchó y se durmió.

El día siguiente sería un día difícil, pero ya se lo había prometido a su mejor amiga.

El reencuentro con su ex-novio-amigo era inminente.

Siete años tenían que ser suficiente... siete años debían serlo.

Mañana era el día, que podría ser melodramática sin sentir culpa por eso.

.

_Bueno, esto es como el contexto de la historia._

_Tengo presupuestado no más de tres capítulos._

_Espero que les guste :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**- II -**

Hermione tardó más de lo que hubiese deseado en arreglarse, y bueno, no podían culparla. No es sencillo encontrar una tenida que demuestre que no era una solterona, que vivía sólo con un gato y teniendo su empleo como única preocupación.

Cuando se apareció en Valle de Godric las ganas de irse de allí fueron casi inmediatas, sobre todo al ver una cabellera _demasiado_ familiar por la ventana.

- Vamos Hermione, eres una Gryffindoll hasta la muerte – se animó, y con el valor momentáneo tocó el timbre.

A pesar de que se lo había prometido, Ginny no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver a la joven plantada en la puerta.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Has venido!

- Claro, lo prometí – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, para luego agregar en voz baja al enfrentarse frente a frente al pelirrojo de sus pesadillas - No debí prometer esto, no, no debí.

- Hermione – dijo Ron poniéndose de pie. Los demás invitados miraban la escena en silencio, pero muy atentos.

- Ronald, tanto tiempo – respondió la joven con seguridad. Se sintió orgullosa de su propia fuerza interna. Bueno, ayudó el hecho de que Ron fuera un manojo de nervios. Sus orejas habían tornado un color rojo demasiado gracioso… algunas cosas no cambiaban.

Ron asintió y un silencio incómodo se presentó ante ambos, hasta que los Weasly se acercaron a saludar a la recién llegada cortando el denso ambiente. Apenas Hermione se liberó de la pelirroja familia, huyó hacia la habitación donde descansaba el pequeño James.

- Hola pequeñín, estas cada día más guapo – dijo la joven con ternura.

- Gracias – respondió una voz a su espalda, causando un escalofrío.

- Le hablaba al bebé.

- Lo sé, solo bromeo. Huiste rápido de la sala – dijo Ron apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- No hui, solo quería ver al pequeño James. Pero ya lo vi, ahora me voy – respondió la joven volviendo a la sala y dejando solo al pelirrojo, quien no se rindió ante la joven y volvió al ataque ahora en la sala.

- Y lo vuelves a hacer.

- No sé de qué hablas – respondió cortante. ¿No se suponía que Ron estaba nervioso? Ahora no lo parecía en absoluto.

- Hermione, ¿Quieres un trago? – preguntó Ginny entre ambos chicos.

- Sí por favor.

- No sabía que bebías.

- No sabes nada de mí - respondió la castaña. Es cierto tal vez estaba siendo demasiado descortés, pero realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante él.

Ginny los dejó solos y animó la fiesta, sabía que ese par necesitaba tiempo a solas. Al cabo de unos minutos los invitados estaban haciendo sus vidas sin preocuparse del reciente rencuentro.

- No es necesario que seas tan hostil – dijo Ron alzando los hombros.

- Es todo lo que veras de mí.

- Es una pena.

Hermione alzó una ceja suspicaz. ¿Qué tramaba ese pelirrojo? Él fue quien la dejó años atrás y ahora intentaba armar una conversación como si nada hubiese pasado. Bueno, no la dejó. Solo eligió el quidditch antes que a ella… lo que es prácticamente lo mismo.

- Muy bien Ronald, dime. ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida? – preguntó la joven con fingido entusiasmo. Para jugar con fuego se necesitan dos.

- Solitaria supongo…

- Bueno, cada uno tiene lo que merece.

- ¿Tú cómo estás? – preguntó el joven ignorando el último comentario.

- Bastante bien.

- Eso veo – comentó el pelirrojo mientras miraba a la joven de arriba abajo.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Parece que se había esmerado demasiado en su atuendo. La última frase del pelirrojo logró sacar de quicios a la joven.

- ¿A que estás jugando Ronald?

- No estoy jugando, es solo que… Hermione, yo… ¿Por qué nos hicimos esto?

**Mujer melodramática activada**. Hermione alzó las cejas sorprendida y abrió los ojos como platos. Sin duda no se había puesto en esa posición.

Antes de poder responderle Ginny habló en voz alta, captando la atención de todos.

- Bueno, Harry y yo – dijo la pelirroja tomando de la mano a su esposo - los hemos invitado a todos ustedes a nuestra casa por un motivo muy especial.

- Ustedes son nuestra familia – agregó Harry - y queríamos contarles que…

- ¡Ginny querida! ¿Estás embarazada? – preguntó la Sra. Weasley.

- Por todos los cielos Mamá. ¡No!

- Bien – dijo Harry algo nervioso - la razón de esta cena es para contarles que con Ginny hemos decidido pedirle a Hermione y a Ron que sean los padrinos de nuestro hijo.

- Harry… - dijo Hermione emocionada.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dicen?

- ¡Nada me haría más feliz! – gritó la castaña emocionada abrazando a sus amigos.

- Viejo, hermana. Es un gran honor – dijo el pelirrojo sonriente.

Todos los invitados rompieron en aplausos, no era algo que los sorprendiera de todas formas. **Pero en el fondo todos guardaban la secreta esperanza de que eso pudiera unir nuevamente a Ron y Hermione**. Teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de los dos había tenido una relación seria en todos estos años…

Luego de las respectivas felicitaciones a los padrinos, la fiesta continuo, pues ya tenían una razón para celebrar.

- Bueno… - dijo Ginny con una sonrisa - hay algo que deben hacer.

- ¡Claro! – dijo Hermione aún sonriente.

- Para ser los padrinos de James tienen que ir a un par de reuniones – dijo Ginny.

- Juntos – agregó Harry.

- Oh… - Hermione borró su sonrisa automáticamente y miró a Ron - ¿Un par de reuniones?

- Cinco pares de hecho – dijo Ginny con rapidez.

- ¡Diez reuniones! – gritó Hermione causando que todos los presentes la miraran.

- Tranquila Hermione, el último reporte indica que ya no muerdo.

- Todo sea por mi pequeño ahijado – respondió la castaña fulminando con la mirada al pelirrojo.

.

Y ahí estaba sentada junto a Ron y una pila de futuros padrinos. Hablando sobre amor e hijos. Dos cosas que ella no tenía.

- ¡El amor es lo más importante! – dijo la mujer sonriente – y recuerden que esos pequeños, sus ahijados, serán como sus hijos de ahora en más.

- Eso te hace mi esposa – dijo Ron en susurro.

- Ronald ¡Por todos los cielos!

- Hermione, y-yo, lo que te dije ese día en la cena de Ginny y Harry…

- ¿Qué? – respondió la joven de mala gana.

- En serio, lamento como terminamos todo – dijo Ron.

- ¿Te refieres a que **_tú_** me dejaste por jueguitos en escoba? – preguntó la castaña con hostilidad.

- Si, bueno. Tú no quisiste ir conmigo.

- Mi vida está aquí. Mi empleo, mis amigos, tengo todo lo que necesito.

- ¿Todo? Hermione… ¿Qué no lo ves?

- ¿Qué? – la joven Granger no entendía el punto del muchacho y ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia de hablar en susurro.

- Bueno, que… - intentó decir el pelirrojo, pero fue interrumpido.

- ¿Disculpen? Ustedes dos. ¿Pueden conversar más tarde?

- Oh, lo siento – respondió Hermione sonrojada.

- Hermione – dijo Ron en susurro.

- Ya cállate, no quiero que nos regañen como a dos niños pequeños – le regañó la joven dando por terminada la discusión.

.

- ¡Hermione no somos dos niños pequeños! – gritó Ron al salir de la reunión.

- Eso ya lo noté.

- ¿Entonces por qué escapas de mi como si tuviera lepra? – dijo el joven tomando del brazo a la castaña y volteándola frente a él.

- Yo no escapo de tí. No te creas tan importante. Ahora me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer – dijo la castaña desapareciendo en el acto.

- Lo siento Hermione, pero ya no soy el adolecente que conociste. No me resigno a perderte. Haré todo lo que está en mis manos para recuperarte.

Y aunque los intentos parecían en vano. Ron lo siguió intentando, algo en su interior le decía que la joven aún lo quería y mientras sintiera eso no había un no que valga.

Ya había sufrido mucho por ella, años de negar sus sentimientos, de culparla por no querer acompañarla, de huir de él cada vez que visitaba el Mundo Mágico.

**Pero el amor por ella seguía intacto y a pesar de su orgullo, había decidido que esta era la perfecta oportunidad para reconquistarla.**

Aunque fuera casi imposible.

Por eso no le afectó que cuando Hermione abrió la puerta de su departamento lo mirara con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la joven espantada. Traía un pijama muy delgado y al parecer había estado llorando.

- Hermione ¿Estás bien? – dijo el chico preocupado.

- Lo estaba hasta antes que llegaras.

- Hermione – dijo Ron dolido – yo solo… yo solo quiero que nos llevemos bien. ¿Ni siquiera puedo pedir eso?

- No.

- ¡Por Merlín Hermione! ¿Por qué me odias tanto? – Ron elevó su voz considerablemente, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¡No me grites!

- ¡Entonces dime que te pasa! ¿Por qué me odias Hermione?

- Porque te fuiste y no te importó dejarme aquí. Dijiste que nunca me dejarías sola – gritó la castaña sin darse cuenta – no lo cumpliste – agregó más calmada, las lágrimas que minutos antes habían inundado su rostro habían vuelto.

- ¿Entonces querías que me quedara aquí, haciendo nada? Hermione tu sabías la oportunidad que fue para mí jugar quidditch ¿Por qué no fuiste conmigo? Yo no te reclamo eso, no te reclamo que hayas preferido tu empleo aquí a irte conmigo.

La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida. Ella, estaba cumpliendo sus sueños en Inglaterra, y Ron, los cumplía en otro lado del mundo.

**Ella no quiso irse con él, así como él no quiso quedarse con ella.**

Los dos eran culpables…

Los dos eran víctimas...

Los dos se habían comportado como idiotas.

- Yo… - La castaña no sabía que decir. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Ella solo se había limitado a culpar a Ron de todas las desgracias que le habían pasado desde su rompimiento sin saber que al parecer en el otro lado del mundo el pelirrojo también estaba sufriendo.

- ¿Por qué seguimos haciéndonos esto? – dijo Ron ya más calmado.

- Ron – Hermione no sabía que decir.

- ¿Podrías dejar de decir monosílabos? – dijo Ron un una sonrisa, dejando una bolsa en el suelo. Sin saber que al levantarse tendría a Hermione sobre él.

Besándolo.

.

_Uy, como les dije no más de tres capítulos, tal vez la historia daba para más pero esa era mi idea._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por leer la historia._

_En el siguiente capítulo está la canción que da origen al nombre del fic._

_Espero subirlo pronto._

_Saludos._

**_N/A: _**_Wow aprovechando que tengo inspiración con esta historia publico el último capítulo de "Luz de día", donde podrán ver la canción que da origen al nombre, el tema es de "Los enanitos verdes"._

_De antemano, gracias a las personas que leyeron, comentaron y agregaron a favoritos. Espero les guste._


	3. Chapter 3

**- III –**

**_- ¿Podrías dejar de decir monosílabos? – dijo Ron un una sonrisa, dejando una bolsa en el suelo. Sin saber que al levantarse tendría a Hermione sobre él._**

**_Besándolo._**

.

Ron correspondió el beso sin quejas, sin embargo cuando tuvieron que separarse para captar algo de aire el silencio se hizo presente.

- Hermione, yo…

- ¿Qué traes en la bolsa? – le interrumpió la castaña.

- O-oh, champagne. ¿Quieres?

- ¿Pensabas embriagarme? – preguntó la joven alzando una ceja.

- Era el plan B, por suerte lo primero funcionó.

- Pasa – le dijo al joven cerrando la puerta, tras ellos - creo que tenemos que conversar.

- Me gustaba más lo que estábamos haciendo hace un rato – dijo Ron con una sonrisa, pero al ver la mirada de la joven agregó – estoy de acuerdo. Destapa el champagne.

_"Destapa el champagne_

_apaga las luces_

_dejemos las velas encendidas_

_y afuera las heridas…"_

- Tienes razón Ron, lo que pasó, fue culpa de ambos, y yo, yo fui tan ciega…

- Hermione por favor… ¿Quieres dejar el pasado atrás?

_"Ya no pienses más_

_en nuestro pasado_

_hagamos que choquen nuestras copas_

_por habernos encontrado…"_

- Lo importante ahora. Es que me quieres, te quiero. Y estamos aquí, los dos.

- Ron… - dijo la joven en un susurro, no podía creer que el joven fuera tan romántico, tal vez los años fuera lo habían hecho madurar.

_"Y porque puedo mirar el cielo_

_besar tus manos_

_sentir tu cuerpo_

_decir tu nombre…"_

- Hermione… - dijo Ron en susurro. Luego de besarla una vez más - Hermione, como te extrañaba, como extrañaba besar tus labios, decir tu nombre.

"_Y porque puedo mirar el cielo_

_besar tus manos_

_sentir tu cuerpo_

_decir tu nombre_

_y las caricias serán la brisa_

_que aviva el fuego de nuestro amor…"_

La joven por su parte tomó en sus manos, las grandes manos de Ron y las puso en sus mejillas. Ella también lo extrañaba.

Extrañaba a su otra mitad, porque Ronald Bilius Weasley, era su otra mitad, su media naranja, era con quien quería compartir su vida… hasta el fin de sus días.

Lo supo desde siempre.

Quizás desde la primera vez que le vio en el tren, con tierra en la nariz, intentando hacer un hechizo que no resultó.

Porque era con Ron a quien quería entregarle su vida, su cariño, su amor…

"… de nuestro amor…"

- Te amo – dijo la joven con seriedad – nunca dejé de hacerlo.

- Lo sabía - dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

- Se supone que tú debes decir lo mismo.

- Oh, lo mismo.

- Ronald - dijo la joven con poca paciencia.

- Sabes que bromeo, ¿Verdad? Tú lo sabes todo, verdad ¿Hermione?

- Pero quiero que lo digas. Quiero oírlo de tus labios.

- Te amo. Hermione. Jane. Granger – dijo el joven con tranquilidad - te amé, te amo y te amaré hasta que no recuerde mi nombre. Eres la luz en mi vida.

"El tiempo dejó

su huella imborrable

y aunque nuestras vidas son distintas

esta noche todo vale…"

- Eso no cambia nada - dijo la muchacha con seriedad.

- ¿Eh?

- Tú tienes tu vida en otro lado… y yo tengo la mía aquí.

- Hermione, somos brujos. Si ponemos de nuestra parte podemos vernos cada día. Solo tenemos que aparecernos. Pero depende de nosotros - Ron se acercó a ella y la besó nuevamente - solo depende de nosotros – repitió.

"_Tu piel y mi piel_

_ves que se reconocen_

_es la memoria que hay_

_en nuestros corazones…"_

- Por mi está bien - dijo la joven rendida a sus encantos. Ya no tenía fuerzas para decir que no. No podría vivir sin Ron otra vez. Lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario.

"_Y porque puedo mirar el cielo_

_besar tus manos_

_sentir tu cuerpo_

_decir tu nombre_

_y las caricias serán la brisa_

_que aviva el fuego de nuestro amor…"_

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba…

Las palabras ya no fueron necesarias.

Ron tomó a la joven de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo. Las palabras no fueron necesarias… y la ropa tampoco.

"_Puedo ser luz de noche_

_ser luz de día_

_frenar el mundo_

_por un segundo_

_y que me digas_

_cuanto querías_

_que esto pasara una vez mas_

_y otra vez más…_

_porque puedo ser luz de noche_

_ser luz de día_

_frenar el mundo_

_por un segundo_

_y que me digas_

_cuanto querías_

_que esto pasara una vez mas_

_y otra vez más…"_

.

_2 años después._

.

- Ron por favor estás poniéndome nervioso.

- Claro tú ya fuiste padre por segunda vez. ¡Debes entenderme! – dijo Ron tomando a su amigo de la chaqueta.

- Eres tan melodramático – Ginny puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba sentada con el pequeño Albus en sus brazos y James caminaba de la mano de su abuelo, dando pasos torpes acorde a su corta edad.

El pelirrojo comenzó a suspirar pesadamente. Sobre todo cuando la enfermera de San Mungo salió a la sala con un bulto entre sus brazos.

Todos los Weasleys se amontonaron frente a ella mientras Ron, estático no se movía de su lugar.

- Por todos los cielos. Ron – dijo Harry llevando a su amigo cerca de la recién nacida.

El pelirrojo tomó a la pequeña entre sus brazos y caminó a la sala donde se encontraba su – ya esposa - hace un año atrás.

- Es hermosa – dijo Ron volteándola un poco hacia la castaña - y mira es toda un Weasley - rio, el ver un mechón pelirrojo en la poca cabellera que tenía la bebe.

- Rose Weasley - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Lucía algo cansada, pero la sonrisa la hacía ver encantadora.

- ¿Rose?

- Es hermosa como una rosa.

- Rose entonces - dijo Ron sonriente, al momento que se acercaba a su esposa y la besaba en los labios - Te amo Hermione has hecho un buen trabajo.

- Te amo – le dijo ella, pero luego agregó - y Ron, el trabajo, acaba de comenzar.

- Contigo, todo es sencillo. ¿Cómo pude vivir tanto tiempo sin ti?

- Créeme Ron, no lo sé.

"_Sin tu amor, no sé vivir_

_porque sin tu amor yo me voy a morir de pena…"_

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

_Y se acabó señores y señoras!_ _Espero que les haya gustado!_ _Nos leemos en otra oportunidad._


End file.
